Love and Betrayal
by SlytherinSarah7
Summary: Both Harry and Draco fall in love with Sarah, but who will she choose? Found this in my closet and thought it was funny. Everyone's OOC and theres a complete Mary Sue for a main character. I wrote it when I was 12, so don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written when I was 12, and I know it is atrocious, so there is no need to tell me that. I just thought it would be funny to post. Oh, and I clearly don't own Harry Potter.

"I'm so excited!" I thought as I ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and onto Platform 9 ¾. I was about to board the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all of my fellow students. It was going to be my fourth year there and I was loving it. I saw my best friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley and dashed over to greet them.

"Hi, Sarah," Harry said enthusiastically, "Have a good summer?"

"I missed you guys!" I replied.

"We missed you too!" Hermione chimed in.

"Hi, Sarah!" Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, called to me.

"What is that git talking to you for?" Harry asked.

'How should I know?"

The truth is, even if he is Harry's worst enemy – besides Voldemort of course – Draco is _really_ cute! Not that that I would ever admit that to Harry.

"Come on!" said Ron, "Get on the train so we can find a good compartment."

"Okay" I said as we hopped on board.

We were all having such a great time catching up as the train rolled by that we did not notice when the compartment door opened slightly and a blond-haired figure came sliding in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked contemptuously.

"I didn't come here to talk to you, Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled with a sneer, "I came to ask if Sarah if she would like to come and sit with me in my compartment, not that it is any of _your_ business." He turned to me. "Will you?"

I could feel all eyes on me. "Sure, I would love to!" Harry's mouth dropped open. Draco cast him a triumphant smile.

* * *

I watched as Sarah got up to leave. When she had departed I turned to Ron and asked, "Why does she want to sit with him?"

"I don't know, Harry," he replied. I looked at Hermione; her face was unreadable.

To be frank, I was disappointed Sarah left at all, let alone with the most evil git on the planet, Draco Malfoy. I have had a crush on her since we were in our second year; in our first year I was too young to understand girls. But she has no idea of my feelings for her. I decided then and there that this year I was going to finally act on my feeling…

* * *

I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest as Draco led me to his compartment. He had never done anything like this before and I was excited that he wanted to sit with me in his compartment, and felt only a slight twinge of guilt at having abandoned Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's thick-headed cronies who followed him everywhere, sniggered stupidly as we came into the compartment.

I nodded to them. "Hi Crabbe; Hi Goyle." All they did was snigger stupidly again.

I rolled my eyes. "They are the thickest people I have ever met," I thought.

Draco and I sat down and talked for most of the train ride. Finally, I accidentally fell asleep, and I did not realize it until I woke up, that my head was resting against Draco's shoulder. And he did not move it!

"I am so sorry," I said, my face turning red.

"Oh, that is perfectly all right," he replied with a grin.

Soon the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station, and I joined Draco in a thestral-pulled carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. When our carriage has arrived at Hogwarts' beautiful castle, I hurried to join the Gryffindors for the start-or-term feast.

* * *

"She looks a little too happy," I thought as Sarah hurried over to join me, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sorry I left you guys," she said, "But how could I have said 'no'?"

"Easily," I muttered. Sarah gave me a confused look as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed, "I have an announcement to make. A week from today a start-of-term ball will be held for 4th years and above. Students are required to wear their dress robes to the ball. Now let the feast begin!"

"A ball! Cool!" Sarah exclaimed after Dumbledore had finished making the usual start-of-term announcements. "I wonder who I will go with?"

"I know who I want her to go with," I thought to myself, "I will ask her to go with me to the ball after the feast. I hope she says 'yes'!"

* * *

The feast ended quickly. As I got up to go to the common room, Harry asked, "May I talk to you for a moment?"

'Sure, Harry!" I said, but as I got up I heard Draco call, "Hey Sarah, may I talk to you for a second?"

"I am sorry, Draco, but harry needs to talk to me right now."

"I will only take a minute!" he said.

I looked at Harry. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay!" I told Draco and he led me away.

"Sarah, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked, blushing. Wait…Draco? _Blushing_? I had never seen anything like this before.

"Of course I will go to ball with you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

I went back to Harry, smiling from ear to ear.

"What did Draco want?" he asked. I told him. Then I said, "What did you want to talk about, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, but he looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh, okay…" I said bewilderedly, "Shall we go up to the common room then?"

"Fine," he said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine; it's nothing."

* * *

"What did Draco want?" I asked.

"Oh, he just asked me to the ball," Sarah said.

"What did you answer?"

"Yes, of course!"

My heart jumped to my throat as these words hit me, but I remained silent.

"Well, so much for asking her to the ball," I thought. What really irritated me is that she seemed so happy about it!

"Well, maybe I can ask Cho Chang to the ball," I considered silently, "But she isn't the same as Sarah. So if I can't take Sarah to the ball I just won't go at all."

"Who are you going to take to the ball?" Sarah inquired.

"Oh, I probably won't go."

"Why not!?" she demanded.

"Balls aren't really my thing."

"Harry, and girl you asked would probably go with you!"

"Yeah, except you," I said under my breath, but she didn't hear me.

"I just don't want to go," I said.

"Whatever suits you," she said as we climbed through the portrait hole.

____

Much much more to come! haha. Have no worries.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, I know. It's awful. And Hermione would NEVER act like this, but hey, I was twelve.

* * *

"Sarah!" Hermione squealed as I walked into the common room with Harry. "I heard you talking to Draco!"

"Did you hear what he asked?" I inquired, barely containing my enthusiasm.

She nodded excitedly and we ran over to our favorite chairs beside the fire.

"That is so great!" she giggled, "Draco is really cute!"

"I know, isn't he?"

"I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks! So do you have a date yet?"

"Oh my gosh! Who is it? Tell me!"

"Ron." She let out a very un-Hermione-like giggle.

"RON!? As in Ron WEASLEY!?"

"Yep."

"Wow! That came as a surprise!"

"I was surprised when he asked me, but now I am really pleased!"

"That is great! Ron is really sweet!"

"We both have the perfect dates!"

We giggle and talked as Harry watched sadly from across the room.

* * *

"What is wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I- I just…" my voice trailed off, "Never mind."  
"Oh, come on, Harry; you can tell me."

"Fine. I have a crush on Sarah."  
"Well duh. So are you going to ask her to the ball?"

"I was. Draco got to her first. So now she is going with Draco and I am going with no one." I sighed.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry. You should tell her how you feel."

"How can I? It will ruin our friendship, and she obviously has feelings for Draco. I just can't."

Ron's face lit up. "You can do it if she doesn't know it is you!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Unless…Wow, this just might work!"

"Next month, when you feel like telling me, will you let me in on what you are scheming?" I said with exasperation.

'Harry, this just might work! What if you sent her anonymous letters telling her how you feel?"

"Well it _might_ work, but I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Harry; at least give it a try. Please?"

"Well…okay, but what should the letters say?"

"Hold on, I know just the thing to put…"

* * *

"I think I will go to bed, Hermione," I yawned.

"Me too, it has been an exciting day!"

"I'll say!"

At that moment, a snowy colored owl flew through the open window and flew straight toward me. I took the envelope it carried and said, "I wonder why it didn't just come with the regular mail?"

"Well read it!" Hermione said.

I opened the letter and gasped when I read it.

"What? What does it say? Tell me!" Hermione said eagerly.

In a daze, I handed her the short letter.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know it, but someone loves you!" she read aloud. At the bottom it was signed, "Love, a Secret Admirer."

"That is so sweet! Who do you think wrote it?" Hermione said.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Draco?"

"I was thinking that too. That is so romantic! Should I tell him I know it is him?"

"No, don't tell him. Let him think you have no clue who it is," she advised.

"Okay I wont."

The next day as I was walking down the corridor to Transfiguration, Draco came up beside me.

"Are you excited about the ball?" he asked.

I slipped my arm around his waist and looked up into hi piercing sliver eyes.

"You bet." I replied dreamily.

* * *

"Ron! This isn't working! Look at her. She has her arm around his waist! That letter didn't help at all! I said anxiously.

"Don't worry, Harry, it will work; trust me. She will figure out that it is you sending the, eventually; just give it time. Keep sending letters and it will all work out."

"Okay. I have an idea of what the next one should say…"

* * *

"Hermione, look!" I gasped. Flying toward me was the same snowy colored owl that brought me the first letter, and it was carrying another envelope!

"Open it! Hurry!" Hermione nearly screamed.

I read it alound, "I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Love, a Secret Admirer."

""Oh, Hermione!" I shakily sat in a chair. "That is the most charming thing I have ever heard!"

"I never knew Draco was so romantic!" she exclaimed. "Do you think we should tell Harry and Ron what he wrote?"

"No, they will say we are being childish. Also, Harry hates Draco, he thinks that he is a nutter; he would just make fun of him." I said.

"You are probably right," she sighed.

"You know, it is still hard to believe that you and Ron are a couple!"

"I know. We used to argue a bit."

I snorted. "A bit, did you say? That is an understatement."

"Well, we argued a lot. But opposites attract. I am I'm going with him to the ball!"

"I am too, but I feel sorry for Harry."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't have a date for the ball. He says that balls aren't his thing. He should go anyway; he would have a lot of fun."

"Poor Harry. You know, he has looking a bit sad lately. I wonder what's wrong?"

* * *

I was looking longingly at Sarah talking to Hermione across the room when suddenly they both looked straight at me. I looked away quickly. Then they got up and came over to me.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" I countered.

"You have been acting sad ever since the start-of-term feast, What happened?" Sarah wondered.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

'Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking though." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes as I said this. "She is so sweet to come over here and ask me if I am all right." I thought to myself. "She and Draco were not meant to be! She should be with me! The ball is soon and she still doesn't know I fancy her!"

* * *


End file.
